As the average age of the United States population increases, so do the instances of aortic stenosis. An alternative approach to the conventional surgical replacement of the stenotic aortic valve involves the use of an apicoaortic conduit. In this approach, the native aortic valve is not removed, and a prosthetic valve is implanted in a parallel flow arrangement. A connection conduit (or tube) connects the apex of the heart to the descending aorta. Somewhere along this conduit, the prosthetic valve is interposed. Thus, blood leaves the heart through the apex and travels through the conduit (with valve) to the descending aorta.
Until recently, surgical procedures to implant an apicoaortic conduit have included a single, long incision, such as in the 6th intercostal space, to expose the heart and allow retraction of the lungs to expose the descending aorta. Recognizing the potential for broader scale use of the apicoaortic conduit for aortic valve replacement, some surgeons are now attempting to use smaller incisions and are requesting development of surgical tools for a minimally invasive procedure. As an initial attempt to make the procedure less invasive, some surgeons have recently performed the following procedure.
The patient is placed on the table in the supine position. Anesthesia is induced, and the patient is intubated with a double-lumen endotracheal tube, this facilitates one-lung ventilation and allows the surgeon to work within the left chest. The patient is positioned with the left side up (90 degrees). The pelvis is rotated about 45 degrees, such that the femoral vessels are accessible. An incision is made over the femoral vessels, and the common femoral artery and vein are dissected out. Heparin is administered. Pursestring sutures are placed in the femoral artery and vein. The artery is cannulated first, needle is inserted into the artery, and a guidewire is then inserted. Transesophageal echo is used to ascertain that the wire is in the descending aorta. Once this is confirmed, a Biomedicus arterial cannula is inserted over the wire, into the artery (Seldinger technique). The arterial cannula is typically 19 or 21 French. Once inserted, the pursestring sutures are snugged down over tourniquets. A similar procedure is followed for the femoral vein. The venous cannula is usually a few French larger than the arterial cannula. Once both vein and artery are cannulated, the cannulae are connected to the cardiopulmonary bypass, and the capability to initiate cardiopulmonary bypass at any time is present.
A 1 cm incision is made in approximately the 7th interspace in the posterior auxiliary line; the videoscope (10 mm diameter) is inserted, and the left chest contents viewed. The location of the apex of the heart is determined, and the light from the scope used to transilluminate the chest wall; this allows precise localization of the incision. The incision is then performed; it is essentially an anterior thoracotomy, typically in the 6th interspace. Recent incisions have been about 10 cm long, but are expected to become smaller and smaller with time. A retractor is inserted and the wound opened gently. A lung retractor is used to move the (deflated) left lung cephalad. The descending aorta is dissected free from surrounding soft tissue to prepare for the distal anastomosis. This dissection includes division of the inferior pulmonary ligament. A pledgeted suture is placed on the dome of the diaphragm and positioned to pull the diaphragm toward the feet (out of the way). The pericardium is incised about the apex of the heart, and the apex is freed up and clearly identified.
On the back table, the apicoaortic conduit is prepared: a 21 freestyle valve is sutured to an 18 mm Medtronic apical connector. The valve is also sutured to a 20 mm Hemashield graft. The Dacron associated with the apical connector is pre-clotted with thrombin and cryoprecipitate. The assembly is brought to the field, and a measurement made from the apex of the heart to the descending aorta. The assembly is trimmed appropriately. A partial-occluding clamp is then placed on the descending aorta, and the aorta opened with a knife and scissors. The conduit (the end with the 20 mm hemashield graft) is then sutured to the descending aorta using 4-0 prolene suture, in a running fashion. Once this is complete, the clamp is removed and the anastomosis checked for hemostasis. Blood is contained by the presence of the freestyle aortic valve. The apical connector is placed on the apex, and a marker is used to trace the circular outline of the connector on the apex, in the planned location of insertion. Four large pledgeted sutures (mattress sutures) of 2-0 prolene are placed; one in each quadrant surrounding the marked circle. The sutures are then brought through the sewing ring of the apical connector. A stab wound is made in the apex in the center of the circle, and a tonsil clamp is used to poke a hole into the ventricle. To date, bypass has been initiated at this point, but doing so may not be necessary. A Foley catheter is inserted into the ventricle, and the balloon expanded. A cork borer is then used to cut out a plug from the apex. The connector is then parachuted down into position. A rotary motion is necessary to get the connector to seat in the hole. The four quadrant sutures are tied, and hemostasis is checked. If there is a concern regarding hemostasis, additional sutures are placed. The retractor is removed, chest tubes are placed, and the wound is closed.
Surgical tools developed specifically to implant the apicoaortic conduit are expected to provide the means for a much less invasive procedure. The procedure is expected to be performed with a series of smaller thoracotomy incisions between the ribs, such as immediately over the apex of the heart. In addition to avoiding the median sternotomy, development of appropriate surgical tools is expected to avoid the need for cardiopulmonary bypass, so that the procedure can be performed on a beating heart. The diseased aortic valve does not need to be exposed or excised. The stenotic aortic valve is left in place and continues to function at whatever level it remains capable of, and the apicoaortic conduit accommodates the balance of aortic output.
The major obstacle to widespread adoption of this superior technique is the nearly complete lack of efficient devices to perform the procedure. Surgeons wishing to adapt the procedure must gather a collection of instruments from a variety of manufacturers. Often these instruments were created for quite different purposes, and the surgeon is forced to adapt them as required and manually manipulate them during a procedure.
A less invasive means to implant the apical connector is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/086,577, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. A customized apical connector with an insertion tool referred to as an applicator is described therein. Also described is a quick connect coupler, which may be employed by the invention described herein. The apical connector invention allows the apical connector to be implanted without use of cardiopulmonary bypass and with a negligible amount of blood loss. Although this prior invention provides a key enabling technology that will allow mainstream use of the apicoaortic procedure, additional surgical tools and prostheses are needed to make the procedure even less invasive.